


Scrumptious

by BobBoyzzz



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: But pretty safe, Cooking, Drabble, Food, Humor, Light Shipping ?, Like for chapter 2, M/M, No Smut, Parody, crackship, m/m - Freeform, mentions of cannibalism, sfw, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:09:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27167054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BobBoyzzz/pseuds/BobBoyzzz
Summary: Francis met the curious man in a cooking seminar he organized himself back when he was in America, he did not think too much of it at first...
Relationships: France/Hannibal Lecter
Kudos: 7





	Scrumptious

It was an evidence that he had some knowledge in the ways of cooking and anyways, those people really needed help with their meals. He did not mind, at all, giving some advices as the trained French cook he was. So, he somehow organized a seminar, regrouping randomly selected people from the area.  
The man that stood out the most for him there was oddly well-behaved, courteous and always compliant.

Hiding something.

Hidden behind his lackluster façade, he did not want to bring attention to himself. That was an understatement.  
The man acknowledged nonetheless everything he said. He truly treated the making of a meal like an elaborate piece of art to be perfected.  
And that was good enough for Francis.  
He preferred, from far, someone genuinely interested in the art of cooking with a little secret than someone that ate outrageous things at every meal and called it a day. Like Alfred. 

So, he continued teaching him everything he knew about cooking. Giving him every one of his special recipes. The man was simply feasting on his knowledge.  
And he also slowly became more friendly to him.  
His name was Hannibal Lecter, he was a psychiatrist working along with the county’s police department, he was also a Gourmet.The last bit was not really a surprise to Francis. He also quickly took note of Hannibal’s habits concerning eating.

The man dearly loved consuming meat.

Roasted, grilled, marinated, braised… he was insatiable.  
And coincidentally Francis, with all his own personal history as a country, nearly knew every way possible to cook meat.  
He did enjoy teaching the man ways to cook. He really did. 

“I do not want to be alone right now,” the phone call was a surprise, his tone was humorous and trivial, “I’ll be making dinner tonight, for two. I’d love to have you for it.”  
He did not have plans for the night, and the man was a pleasant company to have, “I’d be delighted, thank you.”

So, Francis went, he dressed up nicely and bought some pricey red wine. In the eyes of other countries, it seemed simply narcissistic, but he valued his own etiquette as a gentleman most of the time.

Hannibal welcomed him in with an inviting smile, as expected, he could also smell heavenly good fragrances coming from the kitchen. 

They sat at the main table and conversed lightheartedly while drinking, but quickly hunger took over and Hannibal went to retrieve their dinner.  
The bottle of red wine he bought was uncorked, plates full of juicy meat accompanied with fresh colorful vegetables were served like an art piece.  
Hannibal had learned very well.

“Well, bon appétit Mister Bonnefoy.” his tone was almost joyful.

“Bon appétit to you too, Monsieur Lecter.” he equally responded.

Going for his first bite, assessing the meat with simply his eyes, he could not determine if it was either veal or pork.  
The taste was more powerful, the texture fatty and rich, but not chewy like you would expect any kind of meat to be in this case.  
While he chewed the meat, buried memories suddenly resurfaced from his mind; he licked his lips searching for more of this unique taste.  
Oh, something clicked in Francis’s mind. Immoral but delicious ancient memories of a long-forgotten past flooded before his eyes. The taste was familiar.

“Is the meat to your taste Francis?” the man asked.

Francis looked at him knowingly, there was his secret,“It certainly is Hannibal.”

**Author's Note:**

> Well... that was supposed to be a crackfic never to be posted originating from a random prompt. But here we are. Feedback please ?..
> 
> BobbidyBoo


End file.
